icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 5
"A Fashion Show a Secret From Papa" is the fifth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the fifth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis As the girls become more famous Aira finds it harder to keep the secret of being a Prism Star from her Father. But with some convincing she decides to try to tell him, only to be given an ultimatum from him once he finds out. '' Summary Kyoko explains that she will be holding the first ever hybrid Prism-Fashion Show. When asked about it, she explains that this will give their Prism Queen candidates a chance to improve their jumping and fashion coordination simultaneously. As she is going over this, Callings discuss amongst themselves until she reveals her two candidates: Aira and Rizumu. At home, Aira's siblings watch as this is announced and they find Aira nervously hiding. They ask her how she feels when she suddenly darts in front of the television when their dad begins calling her. They are able to shut the TV off, but she argues with him when it turns out that he didn't even need her. He asks if they were watching the Prism Show, but she plays dumb. At Prism Stone, Rizumu is pumped up and excited, but Aira is not at all. She considers pulling herself out of the event but Rizumu refuses, explaining that they need to train really hard for the event because it is a duet between them. Their little instructors and Rizumu try to remind Aira how fun this is, in hopes of encouraging her, then Rizumu starts teasing Aira by saying she's happy to know Sho designs their outfits. She then starts to wonder if Aira may not like the clothing, but Aira quickly claims it has nothing to do with it. Her father still doesn't know what she's been doing and if he finds out he will make her quit. Hearing this, Rizumu offers to help her keep the secret. After school Aira returns home to find her dad. He asks her to go shopping, but before he can finish Rizumu approaches her and quickly starts to bring up some exams they have. She explains that she wants to study with Aira at her home starting today and quickly leads her away. This happens the next day as well, when Aira returns home and runs into her siblings. They ask if she will be doing any practicing for the Prism Show, but when their dad overhears, Rizumu quickly runs inside and grabs Aira while changing the words around, to make it seem as though they were discussing soy sauce and pudding. With that the girls quickly get to training. During which, Rizumu does well, while Aira keeps stumbling or falling over. Their little teachers do whatever they can to try to encourage them, and soon Sho comes by with a bunch of fashions for the girls to look over. But this fails when Aira quickly becomes overwhelmed and seems to adore them all. Aira's father walks around trying to find Rizumu's place while holding a cake. He spots an outfit nearby that reminds him of the one he bought Aira when she was a baby, so he decides to purchase it. To his surprise, he sees Aira and Rizumu approaching up ahead and calls to them, so Rizumu quickly puts on the act of studying. He mentions how hard they have been working, so he wanted to bring Rizumu a cake. He hands it to her and the two begin to walk back home. The next day the girls are given a single ticket each to give to a parent. Kyoko is sure that their parents would be happy to see them, but Aira gives her ticket to Rizumu while explaining she can't give it to either parent. Rizumu tells her that she needs to talk to her dad though, because she is sure he would be understanding. When Aira sees how important this is, she decides she will try and thanks Rizumu. She gets the idea to leave him a message using her Prism Heart device. At the Cake Shop, someone shows a small paper of the girls advertising the show. Aira's father is very angry, and when she gets home he begins to yell at her. She tries to make him listen but he refuses, stating that he is angrier because she didn't tell him. He doesn't understand why she would even want to do it when she's so clumsy, but Aira claims how good the Prism Show can be for her. He then reminds Aira of a time when she fell when she was three at the ice rink. They had to be rushed to the hospital, something Aira forgot. Just then her mom steps into the room to remind him that Aira happened to be quite the natural when it came to the ice, he was the one who was about to fall. In a panic he grabbed onto Aira and rushed to call the ambulance after she fell over, but she was fine in the end. He insists that she be quiet and claims that Aira was lying to him this entire time so it doesn't even matter, when she said she was studying she was out training. Angrily Aira snaps at her father, stating that he won't ever listen to her about the things she enjoys. He makes her wear clothing that suits what he likes to see, instead of what she enjoys and won't even listen to her about anything. She storms off after saying he is unable to understand her feelings and that she hates him. It's then Omi spots the Prism Heart and a note on the couch. She picks it up to read the note addressed to her fatjer, and pulls out the Prism Show ticket. Her dad wonders why she would give that to him when she knows how he feels about it, so she presses the button to let the message play. Aira mentions how much she loves fashion and the Prism Shows. She has found what she wants to do with the rest of her life, and she plans to practice very hard to one day do a great jump to make him proud. With that, her mother tells Hiro that Aira isn't a three year old anymore, and they can't just keep babying her. Knowing that she really wants to do it, Hiro expresses how much he just wants to keep Aira happy. Eventually the Fashion Show comes and the girls quickly get to work modeling outfits. To her surprise, Aira finds that her father has showed up, but she grows anxious upon realizing he isn't exactly happy. Aira continues to model with Rizumu, but for each time she notices her dads expression, she becomes saddened and loses focus. When a break is announced she changes into her performance outfit, but someone gives her a bag with an outfit her father picked. She and Rizumu pull out the items, and while Rizumu is happy to see her dad went through such efforts, Aira accuses him of babying her. They happen to see a note from him inside the bag and read over it before realizing why he did this, but Aira wonders why he can't just see things from her view point. With that she starts considering to just drop out now, but Rizumu is able to convince her not to because this is a sign of affection from her father, not one out of spite. It is then Jun comes along to ask them about what is going on. When the girls explain, he wonders if this might be a test, to see if she can jump no matter what the outfit. He is aware that it will get harder from this point out, and he is concerned that she may not be able to do it. With that, Jun tells Aira that the final decision is her own call and leaves the room. Rizumu siggests that Aira try the outfit on, saying she could probably fit it beneath a dress, but Aira gets another idea. With a pair of scissors she is quick to ''pretty remake the skirt into something short and cute, then she pairs it with some other items to make a cute outfit. At first Rizumu tries to stop her, believing this to be a mistake until she sees what Aira made. The girls are joined by Kyoko and Aira expresses the desire to wear this outfit. Rizumu points out that she made it on her own, and the Callings happen to join the girls to find out what is taking so long. They observe the outfit and because Sho seems to like it, Kyoko allows Aira to use it during for the Prism Stone Collection. She then tells Aira to hurry up and change and leaves the room. After doing so, Aira runs onto the stage and quickly starts to perform. Rizumu and the others watch from behind the stage while Hiro watches her with amazement, surprised to see that the beautiful performer before him is really his daughter. She goes on to perform Fresh Fruits Basket and ends the performance. As Hiro is heading out of the building he happens to notice Aira on a giant television screen nearby and is instantly disappointed to see that she changed the outfit he got for her. He is surprised afterwards when he finds Aira wearing the rest of the frilly outfit however, and that she only changed the skirt part. He comments that it looks trendy, then quickly runs back in to find her after Aira mentions a desire to leave with him. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are in the middle of practice as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. While Mia and Karin want to take a break, Reina recalls a dance she has wanted to try. She moves from them and starts to dance to the series opening theme, "You May Dream" while giving advice to the audience members who may wish to dance to it too. She then tells the other two to try with her and they start the music and dance. Afterwards, Karin comments on how hard it was, while Reina wants to keep going until they can get the one part right and promises that by the end of the episode they will have it down perfect. After the Anime As Mia practices, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi comment on how happy they are with how things went between Aira and her dad. The girls discuss the hybrid Prism-Fashion Show and Mia mentions how she was inspired to practice her own walking skills. This surprises the other two, and she explains that besides knowing fashion in general, it's also crucial to have a strong walk and know good posture. She then insists that they all practice. As they are, a video from the game appears for them to show the audience. They remind how important it is to smile as well, then take out their memory pass to record what they learned. With that, they end the segment and wave bye to everyone. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream